


The Fantastic Mr. Walker(PODFIC

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [29]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aliens, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Hold the nunchucks, hit the bad guys, they said. It'll be easy, they said. Now there's aliens crashlanding on Ninjago, a mysterious crime ring is rising to power, and it seems like everybody on the ninja team suddenly has secrets to keep - some darker than others. But hey, nothing here the Master of Lightning can't handle! Having your hands full is all part of the fun.Written by ShinyShiny9, read by me
Series: Ninjago Podfics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Collections: Podfic Library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fantastic Mr. Walker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716765) by ShinyShiny9. 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d8e6qux2wh7bv0e/Fantastic_Mr_Walker_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ssf0khaqt6ij44p/The_Fantastic_Mr_Walker_Ch2.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
